Question: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 2 \\ 2 & 1\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ D$ ?
Answer: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -6 $